The Day After the Night Before
by genie60
Summary: Epilogue to "The Story of Tonight". Nothing more, nothing less.


They managed to sneak out of the business luncheon without anyone noticing. It had been a long morning of presentations and pressing the flesh. The project on the table was complicated and needed to be handled with finesse and decorum as it involved multiple corporations in various countries. With the temperature of the world slowly rising the executive team knew that any misstep or perception of impropriety could tank the whole thing before it left the launch pad.

Seeing that things were going well and being handled by the design team, Ross Poldark looked across at his assistant, Demelza Carne and gave her an imperceptible wink. She had just glanced up from taking a delicate sip of water when she caught it, grateful that she has swallowed before spitting it out all over herself and her luncheon partners. During the morning he had been on good behavior, barely looking at her even though the white sun dress she wore was sexy in an almost innocent way. Her flame red hair, pulled up with tendrils of wispy curls escaping her clip, left her neck bare and utterly enticing. It was one of the many features that could turn Ross to a pile of goo; kissing her there was always a favorite target of his. Inappropriate thoughts for a business luncheon came flooding to his mind and he wanted to share them with her now.

Turning to the people on either side of him, Ross rose and made his excuses to the group, and signaled for the head of his marketing department to take over. Sliding away from the table he walked around toward the doorway, passing Demelza and brushing her should as he did. He quickly made his way to the elevator that led to the penthouse and waited. Presently she appeared next to him, cool and collected, not revealing anything more than employee dedication. As the doors to elevator opened, they were slightly disappointed that there were other occupants, delaying their ability to relax in each other's company.

Taking a position at the front of the car, they faced the sliding doors and almost subconsciously found their hands touching, knuckle to knuckle. It was a habit they had inadvertently picked up which allowed them to get close to each other without bringing attention to themselves. Depending on the situation, it served them well especially during tense situations such as contract negotiations or big corporate dinners when they wanted to show each other support but needed to stay business like. Passing a piece of paper or handing one another a drink, and their hands would brush each other. They didn't even need to look at each other to know what the other was doing or feeling. It was that connection that both realized was rare and unbreakable.

The elevator finally stopped at the penthouse which opened directly into the living room. Demelza walked in and immediately slipped her shoes off while dropping her purse on the nearest table. Presently she found a pair of strong arms slipping around her waist and giving her a squeeze while a bristly cheek and pair of soft lips nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling, letting out a sigh.

"You were amazing today, my love. I could barely concentrate at what you were saying seeing you in this outfit. You're one of the few women I know who can make a simple white dress sexy and distracting." Ross turned her around and placed a tender kiss on her mouth. Demelza slid her arms around his torso and accepted it willingly. "I thought you looked gorgeous last night, in that black number, but this dress makes me crazy."

She cocked her head to the side and gave her a knowing smile.

"I'm pretty sure I could wear a potato sack and you'd get a little hot, dearest." It was her turn to kiss him now, with a little more pressure than before.

"Very true. I can't get over how beautiful you are. And that you are with me. I knew after working with you just a short time that you were the woman I was going to marry. I was right." Planting a tiny kiss on her nose, Ross pulled away so he could take off his jacket while walking to the bar to make a drink. He had no idea that behind him, Demelza stood there, stunned at the words that had come out of his mouth. It wasn't until he was mid pour when he looked up and realized what he had said. The look on Demelza's face was a cross between shock and disbelief. He knew that they had said "I love you" in various other situations; as a matter of fact as recent as last night, but it was the first time that he had said he had fallen 'in love' with her. And that it had happened almost at the onset of their relationship.

"Demelza," he said as he put down the bottle.

"What did you say?" She spoke barely above a whisper and didn't move, afraid of ruining the moment.

Ross knew it was now or never and backtracking was not an option. And he didn't want to. It was clear that they loved each other but it was the first time he was admitting the depth of that love; at least on his part. It wasn't just her outward beauty, which was beyond definition, but her talent and generosity of heart that hit him hard in those first few days. The fact that she 'got' him and he didn't need to explain what he was feeling or thinking was what sealed the deal. He didn't have to try with Demelza; he could just be.

"I said it was easy to fall in love with you."

"No. You said marry me? Do you want to marry me?" She held her breath waiting for his answer.

"I do." He looked at her searching for any sign of recognition or repulsion. Did he just ruin it all and will she be scared away? "Are you really surprised? What did you think we were doing? Playing at a relationship?" That last statement came out a little more bitter than he meant to. Demelza was startled by the bluntness of his words.

"I knew that you loved me, but I didn't know you were 'in love' with me enough to marry me."

He moved to her, taking her in his arms.

"Well, I am. And I hope, so that I don't look like an idiot, that you're in love with me too. And that marrying me was in your mind too." His face was hopeful, waiting on her answer.

"I am." A huge grin appeared that morphed into a gleeful laugh. "And I do."

"Save that for the actual ceremony." He kissed her thoroughly, securing their feelings for each other. "Now that we've settled that, shall we work on tonight's gala?"

Demelza was dumbstruck but not surprised. The only thing about her relationship with Ross Poldark was that it was practical. Business dealings were kept separate from their personal. She knew that there would be plenty of time later, after the gala and final contract signing, for them to be a couple and explore this part to their relationship.

For now, it was back to business. She sat down on the couch, pulled out her ledger and waited for him to join her. As she laid the tablet on the table, she felt his hand brush hers as he picked up the pen. Looking up, she smiled, and made no move to sever that tie. They were bound to each other. Today, tomorrow and always.


End file.
